


Hey, Mr. Rogers,

by DrogonTheDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers 4 Trailer, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trailer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: “Hey, Mr. Rogers, if you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this.” The dismantled faceplate stared back at him. Tony had to hope that Steve survived the decimation. He had to. “Part of the journey is the end.”OrMy take on the Avengers End Game trailer if Tony left a message behind for Steve instead of Pepper.





	Hey, Mr. Rogers,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for clicking on this story
> 
> The Avengers 4 trailer was amazing!!!

Tony struggled to sit down. His back slid against the rocky surface of the ship's interior. The cold metal felt like it was piercing through his delicate skin. The abandoned and broken ship was too quiet for Tony’s liking. Every once in a while he would hear a small creak or a curse, and he knew that Nebula was doing something in another sector of the ship. She still had hope that someone would find them. Tony wasn’t as optimistic. 

After the snap, everything changed. Tony’s brain felt like someone had pressed the fast forward button on a remote, while it was on pause. The world around him seemed to zip by, while he was slowly pulled through a murky haze. Both Nebula and he took the Guardians ship afterward. It didn’t seem too damaged, at least… not until the third day. 

Everything was fine. The galaxy seemed to pass by them as they traveled, but then the engine started making some strange sounds. Nebula tried to fix it, but there was no place nearby that they could land, so they couldn’t get a proper look. Nebula sent our a distress signal, but it has been almost a week, and no one responded. 

Tony hasn’t had many conversations with Nebula since leaving Titan together. Although it was obvious to Tony that she was motivated by rage. She wanted to find Thanos and tear him apart, limb by limb. Tony wished that he could share her rage. But instead, he felt… broken. He kept replaying Peter’s death, in his head, over and over again. 

_“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go. Sir, please, I don’t want to go.”_

He failed him. It was his fault. 

Tony closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He stayed like that for a while, hoping that eventually his mind would shut down and he would drift off into a peaceful sleep. But sleep didn’t come. 

When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the broken pieces of himself laying in front of him. He was Iron Man. That’s what he always said because it is true. He and the suit are one. But now, as he looks at the broken Iron Man helmet in front of him, the phrase _’I am Iron Man_ has never seemed more tragic. The suit was broken. It had barely any remaining power left inside of it. It was dying. To Tony, the suits representation of him had never been so clear. Tony was breaking. He had barely any energy left inside of him. He was dying too.

But Tony had an idea. A stupid, most likely pointless idea. With shaking fingers, he reached out and grabbed the mask and placed it in front of him. 

“This thing on?” He asked his helmet, as though expecting FRIDAYS modulated voice to emanate from the speakers. Instead, the broken remains of his red and gold helmet stared back at him. He tapped the cracking metal carefully and a light cast itself from inside. With trembling fingers, he pressed record. 

“Hey, Mr. Rogers, if you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this.” The dismantled faceplate stared back at him. Tony had to hope that Steve survived the decimation. He had to. Tony knew that the chances of Steve ever receiving this message were slim to none. But one day the ship might pass by Earth and the message left in his suit would be transmitted to the compound. Or maybe the ship will float into earth’s atmosphere and someone will come across the broken vessel. From there they will find his helmet, along with his decayed body. “Part of the journey is the end.” 

Tony looked out the window on his right. It amazed him that the only thing separating him from the unknown galaxy was a thin piece of glass. Tony wanted to reach out. He wanted to run his fingers through the Cosmos. He’d never seen anything as beautiful or majestic as the naked sky. It was so quiet. Untouched. Safe from human interference. “Just for the record, being adrift in space with no promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds.” 

An involuntary shiver left Tony’s body. His body was telling him that it wants food. That it needs water. He wishes he had a way to make his mind understand that he didn’t have any. “Food and water ran out four days ago… Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning.” He knew this was happening. He knew that he couldn’t escape his death. Years ago, Tony imaged that his death would occur when he was eighty. He thought that he would fall asleep next to Steve, and never wake up. He didn’t think that he would die in a drifting spaceship, about to run out of oxygen. But he knew his death was unavoidable. He’d come to peace with that years ago when he carried the nuclear bomb on his back and shot up through a wormhole in New York City. “And that’ll be it.” 

“When I drift off, I will think about you.” He hasn’t spoken to Steve in two years. After everything that went down in Siberia, he knew that if he reached out to Steve, then he would fall back into his arms without a second thought. He knew that he would do anything for Steve, and Steve would do anything for him. But wasn’t that the problem? Steve broke his heart. But every time his heart gets pieced back together, it seems to beat for Steve. For years he tried his best to not think about him. But now, floating in space until he dies in a matter of hours, he doesn’t want to think about anything else. 

He pictures Steve’s smile. The way his lips curve around his perfectly shaped white teeth. The way it would always grow whenever he saw Tony.

He thinks about Steve's laugh. The light airy chuckle he made when he was embarrassed. The way he tries to hide behind the rosy blush that forms on his cheeks. Or the way he grabbed at his chest when he produced a lively and vivacious laugh that seemed to echo around him. 

He envisions the way he used to hold Tony. The way Steve used to wrap both his arms around his waist and pull their bodies close together when they were alone. The way he used to lock his arms around Tony in the tightest hug, whenever he returned from a mission. The way his fingers and hands used to run up and down and support Tony’s body, in their most intimate moments. 

He remembers the way Steves lips would attach to his own. He remembers that the first time Steve had done that, it was in celebration. The faintest peck on his lips, in front of everyone. Steves' cheeks turned an adorable shade of scarlet and he tried to laugh it off. Tony thought of the way Steves tongue would fight against his own, in there more passionate embraces. He also remembers all the goodbye kisses before either of them went on a mission. The two used to throw their arms around each other and refused to imagine what would happen if the other didn’t come back. They channeled all their emotions into there kiss. Saying goodbye, without saying goodbye. 

“It’s always you.” He said before carefully turning off the record button and shutting off the helmet. 

So Tony stuck to his word. He laid down on one of the mattresses placed on the floor, wrapped himself in several blankets due to the decreasing temperature, and thought about Steve. He thought about the time they first met. He thought about the first time the said ‘I love you’. The way Steve would always come down to the workshop, and make sure that Tony had something to eat. The way he always got so determined when he was on a mission. The way he always tried to be there for all members of the team. He imagined the taste of Steve’s secret hot chocolate and his homemade tortellini. Tony thought of the way Steve would get so focused when he was drawing. The way his blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than Tony’s arc reactor… 

 

 

“Stark, wake up!” 

Tony could distinctly feel someone shaking him. He tried his best to open his eyes, but it seemed to take almost all his energy. 

“Someone heard the distress call! Stark open your eyes! Stark! Tony!” 

When Tony finally opened his eyes he saw Nebula bending over him. “What- what happened?” His voice sounded scratchy and rough, his words were barely louder than a whisper. Soon he wasn’t going to be able to say any words. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. And then he was going to fall unconscious, most likely an hour or two before the oxygen was completely gone. 

Nebula’s blue face looked happier than he’d ever seen. “Some Ravagers found us. For the right price, they can take you back to Earth and me to Thanos.” 

“How will you find him?” Tony choked out. 

“Thanos raised me. He always talked about a planet which has the most beautiful sunset he’d ever seen. I’m going to start there.” 

When the two boarded the ravager ship, Tony found out pretty quickly that the ship seemed to be breaking. Luckily for him, most of the problems were interior, so once he was fed, he got to work on fixing what he could. By fixing the key obstacles, Tony was able to convince the Captain to take him to Earth. 

“Thank you,” He said to Nebula as Tony saw his first glance of Earth. From space, everything looked peaceful. “I never thought I’d see it again.” When they first entered Earth’s atmosphere, Tony turned on his Iron Man helmet. Soon it started blinking red, indicating that the voice recording he made for Steve, sent to the Avengers Compound. 

As they descended across the familiar terrain of upstate New York, Tony could see small figures run out from the Compound and towards the ship. He felt so overwhelmed that he couldn’t tell who everyone was. When the Ravager ship landed, it was on the lawn of the compound, about two acres away from the actual building. The moment the ship landed and the door opened, Tony ran. He ran past Nebula, he ran past the ship Captain. He ran until he felt something, or rather someone, grab him. He felt large, strong arms wrap around his sides and soon he was breathing in a familiar scent. 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was so thick with emotion, it was a miracle he could successfully say Tony’s name. “Oh thank God,” Steve seemed to be repeating those three words over and over like a mantra. 

Tony couldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to find out that this was all in his head. After a few minutes, he felt Steve pull back slightly. 

“Tony, open your eyes.” Tony shook his head. He couldn’t do it. “Open your eyes, Tony,” Steve said once more. “Baby, please.” Steve’s gentle voice sounded so pleading. Against his will, Tony’s eyes opened until they were looking into Steve’s bright blue orbs. His blond hair was longer, it seemed to rest higher up on his head than usual. His face looked too bare, as though he had recently shaved. 

“Steve?” Tony’s voice sounded so small, it was barely above a whisper. “Are you really here?” 

“I’m here,” he said immediately. He pulled Tony flush against him and kissed his forehead. “I’m here darling, I’m here.” 

For the first time in a long time, Tony smiled. He knew that he needed to talk with Steve, not just about the past, but about finding a way to undo the annihilation caused by Thanos. But right now, none of that mattered. What mattered was Tony had Steve back. And to him, that was a victory that he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to end this when Tony says, "It's always you," but then I decided to give it a happy ending because Tony deserves it 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it :)   
> Sorry if you didn't


End file.
